les miserables
by Extrminate12
Summary: Les Miserables with Percy Jackson characters am i the only one who daydreams this? if no than i hope i impress. if yes then read my madness read it and weep. Les Mis story line with Percy J goodness inside. T for later chapters and words.
1. look up

**Look down**

1815\. twenty six years after the start of the French revolution a king is once again on the throne of France. (For those of you that know nothing about history, the French or monarchs).

It is raining, raining rain more than it would take to drown a man if he left his mouth open too long looking at a lady in a skirt. In such terrible weather, the prisoners of a prison are outside trying to dock a mighty French vessel into a port. And is very grumbly heaving in time whilst singing a delightful song.

One man 2nd from the front in one of the many long lines of men. Looks up to see a man on top of the dock walls looking down on him with disgust he has blonde hair and a sneer taped to his face. The man looks back in front of him towards the ship and starts singing. "Look down, Look down don't look 'em in the eye."

The rest whilst still heaving starts singing with him. "Look down, Look down your hear until you die."

Another one of them (Hermes) starts singing. "No gods above look down on hell and earth below."

They all sing. "Look down, look down these twenty years below."

Another (Phorcys) sings. "I've done, no wrong, sweet Hera hear my prayer."

"Look down, Look down, sweet Hera doesn't care."

Another (Octavian) more hopeful man sings. "I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true."

Whilst the rest sings. "Look down, Look down they've all forgotten you."

The 1st man (Gabe) in the rope sings. "We're not getting free you won't see me kneel to dust." They all grunt in agreement to this man.

(Line break)

Sometime later when they got all the ropes tied away they are walking to the back of the massive port where one of the boats go, in a straight line all of them walking over a worse for wear French flag which still has the bean it's attached to on the ship on it. They're all still singing their song to walk back. "Look down; look down you'll always be a slave."

They continue until the first batch of prisoners has entered the jail and the guards have stopped them as the prisoner from earlier who started the song walks past the sneering man from earlier the Blondie puts his baton in front of him stopping him.

The man with the baton was strong but normal sized wearing a blue uniform with a blue fez like hat on top of his head with previously mentioned blonde hair.

The man he had stopped was not much taller than him but very much bigger and stronger looking but he also was still panting from a days' worth of hard work. There was a look of gentle ness about him like he couldn't hurt a fly but from the looks of him he could still handle himself in a fight.

Blondie glances at him then at the flag on the floor and put on a commanding tone and says "retrieve the flag."

The big man shakes his head and walks slowly over to it the prisoner behind him was about to follow but Blondie stopped him with his baton and a sneer on his face, so the prisoner continued walking into the prison with the rest behind him.

As the big man reached the flag he looks down at it and back at blondie he has smirk on his face now the big guy is tired form working there's no way he could lift that massive wooden log and whilst dragging a soaking flag. So the big guy crouches down unties the rope on one end walks over to the other end and unties it.

He then rolls it up in his hands walks over to the guard who now a very stoic and expressionless face and drops in in front of him rather smugly, with a straight face just in case.

Blondie looks at him for a second then starts to fold our yellow piece of paper and examines it all whilst saying. "Now prisoner 24601 your time is up and your paroles begun." He looks at him. "Do you know what that means?" He hands over the paper to him.

"Yes" he said softly and with a smile on his face. He looks at the paper "it means I'm free."

"No" Blondie says sternly. "Follow to your artinery this burden of shame will show until you die. It warns you're a dangerous man."

24601 looks into his eyes. "I stole a loaf of bread." He says confounded. "My sisters child was close to death." He continues. "We were starving."

"And you'll starve again." Blondie says pompously. "Unless you learn the meaning of the law."

"Or the meaning of those 19 (he sang 20 earlier) years a slave of the law." he counters angrily.

This gets Blondie riled up he steps closer to him. "5 years for what you did." He almost shouts. "The rest because you tried to run." He smiles. "Yes 24601."

"My name is Frank Zhang." He says he has had enough of this numbers business.

Blondie takes a step closer they are face to face. "And I'm Lucas, do not forget my name." he turns on his side and lets Frank pass. "Do not forget me." He hisses at his back. "24601" he says just to annoy him but his back doesn't turn around so he doesn't do anything stupid that gets him another 19 years. He is free at last.

 **(A/N):**

 **Tell me if you love it tell me if you hate it. Next time is the bishop I'm doing this song by song.**

 **I've already decided on the character list but I wouldn't mind some to contemplate.**

 **I'm doing this by the film and adding some of my own ideas and the character traits into it.**

 **I need the love please review.**


	2. Take me to church

**The Bishop**

Frank was on top of a hill he had a black robe cast around himself. Now out of the darkness we can see his face now. It was strong you could tell that the face you were looking at had been to hell and back again and barely survived. But his eyes did not go with the rest of his face his beard was long and grown and messy. He was semi bold at the back due to it regularly being shaven off.

The area surrounding his eyes was pale and shrunken but the tiredness never reached those eyes they were almost boy like containing happiness you could not give a criminal those eyes they were full of innocence and …. Freedom.

He was leaning greatly on a walking stick with a bag thrown over one should.

"Free at last how strange it is." He muses to himself looking around himself. "Never forget the years the waste." His face is now scrunched up in anger. "Not forgive them for what they've done, they are the guilty everyone." He then looks around chooses a path and starts walking. "The day begins and now let's see, what this new world will do for me." He speaks with determination to make something of himself.

(Line break)

Frank was tired of walking he was not old, but very strong but his legs were starting to fail him he needed to find some shelter. He has been trying to get some work. But people keep declining him once they see his yellow bloody paper. He wanted to rip it up but he'll just be in trouble he did not want the law after him.

It had started snowing it was glorious he had thought snow he had not been happy to see snow in so long whenever they used to see snow he would scowl because they would be working the cold. Now he did not care nor give a damn.

He had just found a chapel, _Perfect_ , he thought men and women of Pan were always willing to give out help and shelter to all men who were in need of it. He had walked up to the door and saw it was closed he did not want to wake the good people up at this time of night so he lay down outside the door with a huff.

 _I am at least outside of the snow_ he thought to himself trying to get comfortable.

He suddenly heard a sound opened his eyes and saw a man with a lantern. He immediately got to his feet and saw a man with bushy brown hair, a goatee and a very childish grin on his face.

"Come in sir for you are weary." He says softly and begins to walk past him to the door. "And the night is cold out here." He reaches the door knob. "Though our lives are very humble." He begins to open the door. "What we have we had to share."

Frank said nothing and followed the kind man inside. He immediately saw a fire and walked very fast to it dropping his walking stick on the way.

"There is wine here to revive you." He continues looking at the strange man he had just met. "There is bread to make you strong." He smiled to himself looking at the man he had just met warming himself up by the fire. "There is a bed to rest till morning." He said glancing at the maids and his wife who had been preparing supper for themselves and for him. And he gave them meaning full looks as if to say _be on your best behaviour_. He looked back at the man to see him looking at him strangely. "Rest from pain and rest from wrong."

(Line breaks (not very subtle I have to admit))

The man frank now knew as Grover Underwood and his wife juniper had made him dinner it was warm and fresh so as always wife a hungry man he stuffed his face not caring about looking like an animal or being polite. Next time he will be next time he will behave but for now he was contempt with eating like a savage.

His wife looked at me strangely but I did not care.

Before he started praying to his god. "Blessed of pan the food we eat today." Zhang showed no sign of stopping when Grover started praying for now he didn't care. "Bless our dear sisters."

 _Talking about other chapels_ Frank thought to himself. Continually stuffing his face.

"And our good guest." He spoke leaning towards frank. He looked up from stuffing his face at the Good man's earnest one and then continued eating.

(Line break)

Later on in the night Frank was walking through the halls and he saw one of the maids put the silverware away and idea formed in his mind he mentally cursed himself for what he was about to do.

When everyone was asleep he got his bag went up to the cabinet with the silverware in it and stole every piece.

(Line break)

Frank was being dragged into the chapel by 2 officers with 1 trailing behind with the bag of silver he was dumped on the floor on his knees then wacked by one of the officers for good measure.

"Bonjeur senior." The 3rd man said taking off his hat at the approaching man. He held out the bag to him. "We have your silver. We caught this man red handed." He said then leaned into him when he was closer. "He had the nerve to say you gave him this."

The priest looked into the bag and back at the officer. "That is right." He then turned to Zhang who looked at him with surprise. He leaned down so he was eye to eye with him. "But my friend you left so early, surely something slipped your mind." He then walked over to the table. "You forgot I gave these also." He reached out and grabbed the two candle holders made of silver and was beautiful. "Would you leave the best behind?"

He then walked over to Frank and handed them him carefully and he grabbed them firmly staring at them. Grover looked over to the officers. "Monsieur release him this man has spoken true." He looked at the kneeling man briefly before turning to the men. "I commend you for your duties." He placed a hand on the bag carrier's shoulder. "Now pan's blessing go with you." The man dropped the bag carefully and walked away with the other two out of the door.

When Grover was sure they were gone he turned to Frank. "But remember this brother." He said and the man's eyes moved away from the holders and to the man he owed his life to. "Seeing this some higher plan." He smiled. He kneeled down and put his hands on franks. "You must use this precious silver to become an honest man. By the witness of the lovers." They stared into each other's eyes one's full of light, one clouded by darkness. "By the passion and the blood." He lifted him up onto his feat. "The gods have raised you out of darkness, I have saved your soul for now." He looked pointedly at him turning away back to his work. Leaving a very confused man in his wake.

 **(A/N):**

' **The lovers' was a reference to Paris and Helen couldn't think of anything else to be witness to.**

 **Thank you for the pointers Qoheleth I couldn't think of any think else that fitted in with Luke I am sorry if I have ruined that bit for you but hopefully I have made up for it.**

 **Keep the support coming guys I need it please.**


	3. Darkest hour

**Valjean's soliloquey**

Frank was kneeling on the floor in a middle of a corridor; he didn't notice the coldness of the stone floor he was kneeling on, or the beautiful art on the wall depicting Pan and The wild.

He always know of this church but never really thought about what they did growing up hungry always looking for food. Then when the one time he decided not to sit back and watch his sister suffer, he got caught. Unlucky.

He had just finished reading over his yellow piece of paper for what felt like the millionth time since he acquired it for he would always be known as Frank Zhang 'a dangerous man' was he dangerous?

He was thinking over his decisions and about stealing from these good people if a man steals from good people what does that make him.

"What have I done sweet Hera? What have I done?" he whispered to himself. "Become a thief in the night, become a dog on a run." _Not a very good thief_ he thought to himself.

"Have I fallen so far and the hour so late and nothing remains but the cries of my hate, the cries in the dark where nobody hears. Here I stand the turning of the years." He stood up and started walking slowly backwards.

"If there's another way to go I missed a twenty long years ago. My life was a war that could never be won. They gave me a number and they murdered Zhang." His voice hissing down the corridor. "When they chained me and left me for stealing a mouthful of bread."

He stopped as a thought occurred to him he pushed a hand through his non-existent hair, tears welling up in his eyes. "Yet why did I allow this man, to touch my soul and teach me love." _That may be going a bit too far mate._ His sub-conscious told him but he paid it no notice.

"He treated me like any other" he wiped away the tears before they sprang free and ran a hand up his face. "He gave me his trust, he called be 'brother'" he shook his head trying to rid himself of the memory of the good man.

"My life he claims for the gods above. Can such things be? For I have come to hate the world." He suddenly clenched his hands by his sides and turned angry. "This world that always hated me."

He started moving forward just as slowly as before. "Take an eye for an eye. Turn your heart into stone. This is all I have lived for." He punched himself in the chest "this is all I have known." He strode forward until he reached the door where he stopped himself put too hands against the door and leaned his head in the middle of them.

"One word from and I'd be back. Beneath the lash upon the rack." He lifted his face up so he was looking towards the ceiling. "Instead he offers me my freedom; I feel my shame inside me like a knife." He twisted himself around so his back was leaning against the door.

"He told me that I had a soul, how does he know?" he slid down the door until he was sitting with his legs curled up against him. "Is there another way to go?"

He lifted himself off the door until he was kneeling just next to it. "I am reaching but I fall. And the night is closing in. As I stare into the void. To the whirlpool of my sin." A sudden Idea came to him and he stood up excitedly.

"I'll escape now from that world. From the world of Frank Zhang." He spun round opened the door and started to march towards the edge of the cliff across the graveyard. "Frank Zhang is nothing now." He took out his yellow piece of paper and ripped it in half. "Another story must (rip) begiiiii(rip) -iiiiiiii(rip)inn" and with a grunt he threw the pieces off the cliffs edge. And for the first time in 20 years he truly felt free of his chains.

He stood there for a while contemplating what he had just done he heard someone approach him. He didn't turn around and spoil the moment he just let them walk up to him and stand beside him.

"You know that's not exactly what I had in mind." Grover finally said as they both watched the sun set in the distance.

"You saw?" The man formally known a Frank asked curious about the good man's reaction.

"Couldn't really help it really. You tend to get curious when someone randomly starts singing in your usually quite church." He said with a smile. He didn't have to look to know of the blush forming on the previously singing man's face. "Where will you go now?" he asked more curious that he had a plan then the actual destination.

"Where ever the fates take me" he said swinging his head around and meeting the priest's eyes. They both smiled and hugged. They patted each other's backs like old friends. Ex-Frank pulled away first. "Thank you for the help friend. I really must be going." He began to walk away to the chapel to get his belongings.

"I will see you in the fields." The man formally known as Frank then stopped and looked back to see the good man looking pointedly at him.

"I will try." He said determinedly and turned away to go inside the chapel whilst the man who had just saved his soul enjoyed the end of a very long day.

 **(A/N):**

 **Added abit of my own stuff in there might have skipped out a line in the song because I'm just watching the film and writing down what they say I have no idea what the hades he said.**

 **Yay a few more boring chapters then the fun chapters and you'll be seeing:**

 **Hazel as Fantine, Annabeth as Cossette and Percy as Marius because I wanted the main two to be together but I didn't want Cossettes' mum to be Athena because she and frank have no interactions in the main storyline of 'H of O'.**

 **Will throw in some others, you may be a bit angry with where I am placing a few characters but I'm sure Artemis's hunters are all in fact 'lovely ladies'**


End file.
